Twoleg Joins A Clan
by Mr Steal Your Girl
Summary: Tom, a normal teenage boy, gets sent a prophecy in his sleep and is turned into a cat! Follow Tom as he tries his best to live up to his prophecy and try to turn back into a human! BAD DESCRIPTION BUT PLEASE READ THE STORY!


**Saw a bunch of these kinds of stories and thought, "Hey, what the hell!", and decided to write my own! So without any further a do, here's the story.**

Tom was just a regular, normal teenage boy. It was 8 PM on a Saturday night when this all changed.

Tom was sitting on his bed listening to his bed listening to songs on his phone when a loud banging came to the door.

 _Bang, Bang, Bang_

"Tom! You'd better be sleeping right now!" his mother yelled from the other side of the door. Tom sighed and started to change out of his clothes into something more comfortable. Tom slid off his khaki shorts and threw on some sweatpants. He took a look in the mirror and started to play with his long golden-blonde hair that drooped like a mop on his head.

"Did Sarah say she liked it this way", He said combing to the right, "or that way", combing it to right. He spent a few more minutes fiddling with his hair and heard his mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. He plopped down on bed and quickly, sleep took ahold of him.

 _Dream World_

 _Tom was surrounded by trees and he felt smaller then usual. He took a look at his feet and what he saw made him gasp in horror. There wasn't feet there, but paws. Cat paws!_

 _"Weird dream", he thought to himself and tried to pad forward. Tom quickly tripped and landed with an, "Oomf". Then, a starry fire pelted cat appeared before Tom._

 _"You, the saver of Clans and the golden sun, have a prophecy to fulfill", said the mysterious cat._

 _"Um, excuse me?" Tom said, flabbergasted. Before the cat could respond, the entire forest disappeared and darkness overcame him._

Tom awoke with a jolt and jumped out of his bed. He landed upright, in front of his and saw his reflection. A golden cat, with emerald green eyes was what he saw in the mirror. He was still a cat! Tom then closed his eyes tightly and prayed for it to be a dream. He opened them again to be met with the same reflection.

"W-what's going on here?" Tom demanded, his fur rising up. A breeze drifted in his room through an open window and he heard faint words which he made out to say, " _The forest has all the answers_ ". Was the voice trying to tell him to go to the forest behind his house? Tom sat and thought about it. Could he really trust this voice? What was out there in the forest that could have the answers? He nodded to himself and decided it was his best bet to go to the forest. He sat up and tried to walk, but fell down. _Guess walking with four legs is going to take some getting use to, huh?_

After countless tries he got the walking down and made it to his backyard, in front of the wooden fence. He glanced back at his house and wondered if he was ever going to be able to come back as a human. A sudden pang of grief stabbed him and he declared, "I will be back". He hopped on top of the fence a looked back again. Then, he plunged his way into the forest floor. As soon as he got their, a smell ran through his nose. He didn't know what the scent was of, but it smelled kinda like him and none at all at the same time. _There must be other cats here in the forest!_ Tom saw cats in the forest before, but never as many as he smelled right now. There must be like a whole Clan, or something here.

Before he could even step a paw into the forest some more, he heard rustling bushes and a black she-cat came into the clearing, bristling.

"Kittypet! What are you doing here on Shadowclan territory!", the she-cat said, lashing her tail angrily.

A million questions ran through Tom's mind, but one of them over powered the others. _What this cat...talking?_ Tom started to sway back and forth and fell instantly to the ground, passing out.

Tom was awoken by voices from above him.

"Why did you bring this kittypet into our camp!" growled a angry dark ginger tom.

"I thought he was hurt! I couldn't just leave him!" retorted the black she-cat from earlier.

"He's a kittypet! Who are we, Thunderclan!" Roared the tom.

"Calm down, Rowanclaw! I couldn't just leave him there, especially if he's this cute." replied the she-cat. Tom began to grow embarrassed by the she-cat's kind words.

"How could you say that! He's a kittypet! And he's as old as an apprentice no less, Pinenose!" Rowanclaw replied, shocked. Tom thought this was a good time to enter the conversation and tried to stand, but flopped back to the ground. The two cats jumped back a bit, startled by the stranger's sudden movement.

"Ah, it seems our friend here woke up" Rowanclaw meowed dipping his head in greeting. He then returned his gaze to Tom, sizing him up.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you back there", Pinenose meowed inspecting the golden tom.

"I-I'm fine, just where in hell am I?" Tom mewed, gazing around him. He appeared to be in a den, packed with hills of flowers and roots.

"Right now you are in the Shadowclan's medicine cat den", she replied. Tom had no idea what she was talking about and started to feel uneasy. Am I still near my house?

"What the heck is Shadowclan?" Tom blurted out by accident. Rowanclaw looked impatient and replied, "There's no time for all these question. Come with me kittypet, you need to speak with our leader".

 **Well there it is! I know it might be starting slow, but next chapter stuff will heat up! I swear it by Starclan. Also it'd be nice if you could review this story. It gives me motivation and I'd like to know what to work on! Thanks!**

 **-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl**


End file.
